TURNOVER
by hyung and you
Summary: Youngmin berharap karma tidak menghempaskan dirinya keras-keras ke atas tanah karena ia tidak pernah meminta maaf apalagi menyesali perbuatannya. MXM fanfiction: PacaDong / YoungDong / Im Youngmin - Kim Donghyun.


Karena Youngmin tahu, maka dari itulah ia mencoba untuk tidak menduga-duga. Youngmin berharap karma tidak menghempaskan dirinya keras-keras ke atas tanah karena ia tidak pernah meminta maaf apalagi menyesali perbuatannya. Semua ini keputusannya, dan ini hasil kerja kerasnya.

Kerja kerasnya mendapatkan Donghyun.

* * *

 **TURNOVER**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

" _ **Aku tahu karena kita juga pernah melakukannya."**_

* * *

 **Betrayal does so many different things to people.**

.

"Ada apa, Youngmin-san?"

Pemuda itu ingin menjawab pertanyaan Donghyun dengan kata-kata kasar. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, tidak mungkin bisa sekalipun ia berusaha. Senyum Donghyun membuat lidahnya kelu, otaknya juga tiba-tiba membeku. Baiklah, untuk pagi ini Youngmin tidak akan bertanya apapun pada Donghyun. Mungkin Youngmin bisa menanyakannya nanti malam saat mereka akan tidur sambil berpelukan atau saling bertukar nafas lewat beberapa ciuman. Itupun jika Donghyun pulang sebelum ia memejamkan mata, atau jika Donghyun benar-benar pulang.

"Youngmin-san?"

"Ya?"

"Hari masih pagi dan Youngmin-san sudah melamun?"

"Maaf, kau bicara apa tadi?"

Bisa dilihat dari kedua matanya, Donghyun meletakkan garpu yang sedari tadi dipegang dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku bilang aku akan pulang terlambat."

Oh, prediksi macam apa ini? Youngmin mengutuk cara kerja hati nurani yang dengan seenaknya bisa meramal apa yang akan Donghyun katakan padanya. Dan sialnya, semua itu benar.

"Oh."

Terima kasih kepada emosi yang masih terkontrol. Youngmin ingin bersyukur karena kutukan dan sumpah serapah tidak keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Youngmin juga bersyukur karena nafsu makannya hilang seketika, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memuntahkan dua suap _sandwich_ dan tiga tegukan kopi yang sempat masuk ke lambungnya. Sarapan yang luar biasa—seperti biasa.

"Nanti aku akan pulang bersama—"

"Donghan? Lagi?"

Youngmin sadar suaranya berubah, dingin seperti tanah dan tumpukan salju di luar rumahnya. Donghyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah ' _iya'._

"Kau tahu Donghyun, aku berusaha menahan diri."

Ternyata kesabaran Youngmin sudah hampir hilang.

"Ya?"

Dan sendok di tangannya dilempar kasar ke atas meja makan, menghasilkan bunyi keras yang tidak bagus sama sekali untuk pendengaran mereka. Peduli setan dengan sarapan.

"Kau tahu dari awal aku bukan seseorang yang bisa bersabar. Tapi aku sabar untukmu."

Kedua tangannya mengepal, masih berusaha menahan sumpah serapah yang akan keluar. Nafasnya memburu, tapi Youngmin masih mencoba menjaga ritmenya agar terlihat teratur. Kedua matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan genangan air di dalamnya agar tidak terjun bebas menyapa pipinya. Youngmin takut ia terlihat lemah padahal pertahanannya sudah jatuh.

"Youngmin-san?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menemuinya? Bisakah kau pulang tepat waktu? Bisakah kau tidur tanpa memunggungiku? Bisakah kau mencium dahi dan hidungku seperti dulu? Bisakah kau—bisakah kau tidak membuatku cemburu?"

Soal hubungan ini akan berakhir atau tidak itu urusan nanti bagi Youngmin. Semuanya hanya ingin ia keluarkan. Karena Youngmin lelah dan ingin tahu. Karena Youngmin ingin memastikan jika hal yang telah ia perbuat tidak berbalik menyerangnya. Karena Youngmin ingin Donghyun tetap jadi miliknya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban atas semua pertanyaan Youngmin karena pemuda di depannya tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Kepala Donghyun menggeleng berulang-ulang tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Donghyun?"

Youngmin bisa melihat Donghyun mengangguk meskipun kepalanya masih tertunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

.

* * *

 **Love is whatever you can still betray and betrayal can only happen if you love.**

.

Awalnya Youngmin merasa biasa saja karena ia tahu Donghan sudah menerima hubungan mereka—Donghyun dan dirinya, sekalipun semua berawal dari pertemanan dan rayuan yang berakhir dengan sebuah pengkhianatan. Masa bodoh, Youngmin tidak peduli. Terlanjur cinta, jadi baginya semua cara diperbolehkan, termasuk kotornya permainan.

Youngmin yang menggoda Donghyun saat ia sendirian. Youngmin akan berpura-pura jadi teman baik yang akan mendengar keluh kesah Donghyun, yang mengantar Donghyun pulang saat Donghan (yang saat itu masih jadi kekasih Donghyun) sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, yang menarik Donghyun ke dalam pelukan saat ia kesepian.

Karena Youngmin percaya pada pepatah _'yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada'_.

Karena pada akhirnya, Donghyun benar-benar jadi miliknya.

.

* * *

 **焼き餅焼くとて手を焼くな**

.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Youngmin-san seorang pencemburu besar!"

Malam itu, mereka bertengkar hebat setelah Youngmin tahu Donghyun pulang bersama Donghan. Youngmin tidak terima karena seharusnya Donghyun bisa menelepon dan memintanya menjemput. Tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu lebih memilih pulang bersama _'mantan kekasih yang sekarang menjadi teman baiknya'_ dengan alasan Donghan pulang melewati kompleks rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu jika kau yang memintaku menjemputmu, Donghyun."

"Donghan itu temanku, dan Youngmin-san tahu benar tentang hal itu."

Youngmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku cemburu sekalipun sekarang kau anggap Donghan itu temanmu?"

Donghyun memilih diam karena Youngmin sendiri yang akan memberikan jawaban.

"Karena hubungan kita juga dimulai dengan kata ' _teman'_."

.

* * *

' **I have never known a more vulgar expression of betrayal and deceit'**

.

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

Youngmin menyerah saat Donghyun menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal. Pipi Donghyun sudah basah oleh air mata. Jawabannya sudah jelas. Youngmin tidak bisa lagi berharap sekalipun ia ingin tetap berprasangka baik terhadap jawaban Donghyun yang akan ia dengar.

"Youngmin-san, maaf."

Selesai. Ini akhirnya. Apa yang Youngmin tanam, ia panen dengan hasil yang lebih. Lebih sakit dan lebih tragis. Ini bukan resiko yang ia perhitungkan saat 'mencuri' Donghyun, tapi sebuah balasan. Youngmin kalah telak atas karma.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika pengkhianatan adalah sesuatu yang paling vulgar dan mengerikan, Donghyun."

Tatapan dingin ia arahkan pada pemuda di seberang. Pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi—paras dan senyumnya. Pemuda yang membuatnya gila saat pertama kali bertemu hingga menjadi miliknya, bahkan saat mereka akan berpisah seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Youngmin san."

Mata yang memerah dan basah itu terpejam.

"Aku tahu karena kita juga pernah melakukannya."

.

 **Because, if people do it once, they can do it again.**

.

 **終わり**

* * *

W/N: _Mood_ :: sedang ingin menyiksa Youngmin. Sekian.  
 _Yakimochi yaku tote te o yaku na – don't let your hand burn grilled baked rice – don't let jealousy get the best of you._


End file.
